1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective devices. More particularly, the present invention is drawn to a cushion or pillow adapted to protect the knees of a worshiper who is kneeling for prayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many religious services require that worshipers assume a kneeling position while participating in prayer. Even in private, many people believe that proper reverence requires that prayers should be offered from a kneeling position. Unfortunately assuming the above-stated position can cause discomfort to the knees. This is especially true for older persons and those who may suffer from arthritis or other muscle/joint ailments. The art would certainly welcome a utilitarian pillow or cushion that would eliminate or lessen discomfort so that a supplicant could concentrate on the task at hand, prayer.
The related art is rife with pillows of various designs that are adapted to enhance user comfort. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 236,063 (Kesh), Des. 314,116 (Reed), Des. 391,112 (Houston) and Des. 417,997 (Yannakis) show ornamental designs for pillows, which pillows are configured in a shape similar to that of the pillow of the instant invention. However, the above cited ornamental pillows apparently make no provision for enhanced comfort for the knees of a kneeling user.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,592 (Holmes) and D439,099 (Erickson) disclose pillows designed for therapeutic use. The pillows include features that would not be suitable for a religious setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,779 B1 (Brown) and patent application publication numbered 2003/0005521 A1 (Sramek) are drawn to pillows for separating the knees of a person while the person is lying on his/her side.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,141 (Witter) discloses a pillow having a pocket on one surface thereof. The pillow is adapted for use by a sleeping child and the pocket is employed to contain a tooth for the tooth fairy.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,130 (Dorrer), D439,342 S (Seip, Jr.) and patent application publication numbered 2003/0019007 A1 (Spencer) disclose knee cushions. The cushions include no structure that would make them especially adaptable to a person engaged in prayer.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a peanut-shaped prayer pillow as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is a peanut-shaped cushion to be used to enhance the comfort of a person kneeling in prayer. The pillow is constructed from a single piece of thick foam material. The opposite ends of the foam are rounded. The mid-section is narrowed so that the foam piece resembles a peanut. The foam is wrapped with a polyester fiber cover and further disposed in a decorative casing, which casing is zippered for easy removal. The casing has a pocket on one of its planar sides with a phrase xe2x80x9cFor Your Prayersxe2x80x9d imprinted thereon. The pocket is adapted to contain prayer cards therein.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a knee cushion, which cushion is effective to enhance the comfort of a person kneeling in prayer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a knee cushion, which cushion is configured in an efficient shape.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a knee cushion, which cushion is sealed against the intrusion of moisture and dirt
It is a further object of the invention to provide a knee cushion, which cushion is enclosed in a removable, decorative casing.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.